


Closed Closet Communions

by ClarySage (ClaryTehSage)



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Kissing, M/M, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 09:49:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16037993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaryTehSage/pseuds/ClarySage
Summary: There comes a time when silence is scccarrryyyWARNINGS: kissing! Eek! Oh, and humor, eeewww.FEEDBACK: YesAUTHOR NOTES: for the Contrelamontre "silence" challenge. Done in 38 minutes ^^' and it probably shows…





	Closed Closet Communions

Trowa was worried, not because of the possible chance of an enemy sneaking in and killing him, or even something as terrifying as being kidnapped and tortured. No, his fear was far more grounded, as a matter of fact; he worried because it was quiet, too quiet.

Normally on days like today - new safe-house, chance to talk with the other pilots, a few days of relaxation time. Trowa would have been far less tense, perhaps he might have even found Quatre, drawn him aside, whispered a few things. Instead, Trowa had found himself left alone with Duo of all people. The other pilots having gone out to stock up on food, entertainment, parts. It hadn't helped that right before the others had left they'd warned Duo to behave himself, keep his mouth shut and not bother Trowa.

At the moment, Trowa was hiding. He couldn't believe it himself, hiding, from Duo. It wasn't as if Duo was a scary person, or even life threatening. However, Duo did have a way with silence, for some reason turning perfectly innocent house settling sounds, and soft noises into a veritable barrage of possible danger signs.

Trowa took a moment to peer out of the closet door, his one visible green eye squinting, sliding from side to side, and then slipping back into the closet with him. No sign of Duo, though, that wasn't necessarily a good thing.

There was a soft "bumpbumpbump" sound just beyond the door, and Trowa slunk backwards, immersing himself amongst coats and clothes. He felt a little silly, hiding from one of his most beloved friends, but then, this was Duo. No one ever knew what Duo might be thinking, his mind tended to run from one thought to the next too easily, like a hummingbird on crack.

The closet door made a soft creaking sound, the hinges overdue for an oil treatment and Trowa winced, wondering if it might be possible to disappear completely if provoked. He nestled against the wall; coat pulled in front of him, and peered stealthily around a sleeve.

A pair of bright, caustically joking amethyst eyes met his - one of them winked. Trowa slowly lowered the coat sleeve, smiling a bit self consciously, and nodded to Duo as if he spent most of his time hiding in the closet and this was an everyday occurrence. He tried to slip past Duo, and almost made it out - one hand posed on the door, foot just escaping - when Duo caught his arm and dragged him backwards, the closet door slamming shut.

Trowa was embarrassed to discover his breathing was amazingly audible all of a sudden. He wondered in an intense, worried sort of way, just how long the others might be, and if they would be back in time to save him from this possible fate worse than death. Everyone knew Duo was the master of the practical joke, king of tricks, messiah of...Trowa suddenly found his breath hitching as a hand trailed down his face, slid along his collar and one finger just barely skimmed beneath his ear.

What kind of joke could this be? Trowa's anxious thoughts began to race, because surely this was the strangest joke he'd ever had played on him. In an absent fashion, he reached out to hold on to Duo's shoulders, steadying himself as he was pushed back against the closet wall. He kept expecting Duo to say something, perhaps a laugh, a joke, anything but this worrisome silence and those sensual little touches. Maybe he should say something himself – he opened his mouth to do just that and found it occupied before he had a just to get out more than a "D-,"

It ended as a muffled noise, Trowa discovering that Duo apparently had much better uses than talking for his tongue. Certainly Duo had always been skilled with his mouth, Trowa had just never thought to realize that those skills could be put to use in other areas. Like his neck for instance, which Duo had discovered and was now nibbling a light, tickling path down.

Trowa wanted to mention Heero, or Quatre, or even Wufei coming home to find them like this, sprawled against the back wall of the closet, Duo's thigh pinioned between his own, mouth working away at his neck and collarbone. Instead, he let his fingers slide up over Duo's neck, and bury themselves with a delicious little tingle inside that wealth of hair. Duo's braid, ever a fascinating conversation point among the other pilots.

Duo never knew about it, but the other boys had spent hours talking about that braid, wondering over its origins, its feel, its weight, what it might look like freed. Trowa was just a little thrilled that he might actually get to find out. Squirming against the wall, he maneuvered his body to the side, sliding his hand down Duo's back and patting around for the end of the braid. Unfortunately, this plan only resulted in Duo slithering closer and kissing him.

Trowa let out a soft groan, because he was sure Duo's tongue ought to be illegal. No one should kiss like that – it was as if Trowa had only kissed hacks in the past and now found himself with a master. The king of kissers, perhaps.

Trowa had never let any of the other pilots know, but he'd actually managed to kiss every one of them except for Duo - until now of course. Quatre kissed in a sweet and innocent way, Heero had always been rushed and rough, and Wufei, well, Wufei hadn't been bad at all, softly sensual. Duo however, took the cake, won the award, and went home with the trophy.

His tongue did things no other tongue had thought to do, it danced, and cajoled, slid, and slipped, it was wet but not too wet, hot and slick and tasting vaguely of mint and sugar. It was apparently the one muscle Duo worked out on a regular basis, and now it was lifting Trowa to heights he never thought could be achieved with mere kissing.

Trowa suddenly recalled the braid as it slapped against his hand where it was resting on the curve of Duo's waist. He grabbed the end of it, stealthily sliding off the band and wiggling his fingers through it to begin the unraveling process. To his surprise, Duo seemed to actually feel the movement and jolted backwards, releasing Trowa in order to grab the steadily unraveling braid. He gave a possessively charming glare, and pulled another band out of his pocket to wrap around the end of the braid before it came completely loose.

Trowa grinned in the dark, shrugged, and reached for Duo's shoulders. Oh well, he could always try for the braid another day. Just as his lips met Duo's once more, his brain beginning to shut down as the blood rushed to instead of fro – there was the sound of the front door banging open with a crash. Duo jerked backwards, grinned, and in a flash of black slipped out the closet door.

After a few minutes the closet door creaked slowly open, and Quatre peered in, over his shoulder Trowa could just make out Duo, smiling a crafty little smile. Quatre raised a singular blond eyebrow, taking in the debauched and wanton state of Trowa's clothes and hair. Then, with an uncharacteristic smirk, he stepped inside the closet and shut the door.

Trowa was worried, but not too much so.


End file.
